1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing, in particular, a transmission casing comprising at least two casing parts that are connected to one another by fastening elements, preferably screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission casings are knowing which are mounted by a flange mount on a motor casing. The transmission casing itself is comprised of two or three casing parts that are connected detachably to one another by means of screws. For receiving the screws, the casing parts are provided with eyes, recesses and the like. The use of such transmission casings in critical areas, for example, in the food industry and food processing industry, is problematic. On the projecting or recessed parts of a transmission casing, dirt particles, germs and the like can deposit; they can be removed only with difficulty or cannot be removed at all.